


Not A Complete Asshole

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [132]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Injury, M/M, Pining Loki (Marvel), Pre-Slash, Protective Loki (Marvel), Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Tony is not a complete asshole. It turns out, neither is Loki.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [132]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/359723
Comments: 48
Kudos: 451





	Not A Complete Asshole

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a bit of fun really.
> 
> And yes, life is still hectic as hell over here. But I'm okay! Just busy and with very little free time for writing or posting. It sucks 😭 but alas, that is life. 
> 
> I hope everyone else is doing well ♥

“Have you come to gloat, to mock?” Loki asked.

His voice was rough with pain as he clutched his side.

“Contrary to popular belief,” Tony said, bending down beside the mage. “I'm not a complete asshole, and you need help."

“I need no help,” Loki denied.

Tony barely refrained from rolling his eyes, choosing to state the obvious.

“You’re bleeding all over my carpet, Loki.”

He was also on the ground, a significant wound in his side. His face was drawn and pale, his eyes unable to hide the agony of the wound. Tony would be lying if he wasn’t concerned. He was also a bit confused, and very relieved.

“Better my blood than yours,” Loki said, his eyes falling closed.

It had to be the pain that made him say something so damning – or perhaps, the cat was already out of the bag. Why else would Loki, a known mischief maker and antagonist of the Avengers, teleport into Tony’s Malibu mansion when he was under attack with no Iron Man armour responding to his call.

Loki had appeared, saved his life, and gotten _grievously harmed_ in the process.

And then he’d admitted, casual as anything, that he preferred suffering the wound in his side rather than seeing Tony go through the same thing.

“You really mean that, don’t you?” Tony asked, his voice soft.

Loki said nothing, choosing not to open his eyes and to focus on his breathing.

Tony sighed. He debated trying to help Loki onto the couch but decided against it, not wanting to aggravate the injury. He also contemplated trying to get JARVIS back online or maybe double-check that the bodies a few feet away were truly dead.

But, he did none of those things.

Instead, he shifted and took a seat beside Loki on the floor.

Loki opened his eyes, watching him warily. The vulnerability in his gaze squeezed at Tony’s heart – but he wouldn’t kick Loki while he was down. He also wouldn’t laugh at him for what he felt.

“Thank you,” Tony said quietly, shifting just enough for their thighs to touch. 

Slowly, Loki gave a small nod, accepting the words. He didn’t look any less tense – he still seemed poised for a blow.

“Are you going to be able to heal the wound?”

“Yes,” Loki admitted, glancing away. “But it will take some minutes.”

“I’ll wait until then to get JARVIS back online.”

It was a peace offering and he saw Loki’s shoulders ease: it was a promise not to alert SHIELD or the Avengers to Loki’s presence. Tony wouldn’t hand him over to his enemies after Loki had saved his life.

Tony also hesitated, but in the end, he decided to take a leap of faith. 

He offered Loki a small smile and suggested, “Maybe, if you feel up to it, you can finally have a drink with me.”

Loki’s eyes widened, looking genuinely surprised. “A drink?”

“Well, I do have to clean up the dead bodies and make sure no one else is going to kill me. Also, you probably shouldn’t drink on a recently healed wound, but-”

“Stark,” Loki interrupted, his voice and eyes unusually fond. “Cease your blathering.”

Tony rolled his eyes, but he wasn’t offended, and Loki wasn’t finished. His voice became even softer, and while his eyes still remained uncertain, he was no less determined. 

“I would like to share a drink with you.” 

Tony’s smile grew. “Then stop by once the smoke’s cleared, Reindeer Games. I’ll even mix it up myself.”

Loki was still in pain, still trying to heal himself – but despite that, all the tension seemed to drain from his body. His smile was unexpectedly beautiful when it was flashed without sarcasm or malice.

“I look forward to it, Anthony.”

And, surprisingly enough, so did Tony.


End file.
